Neo (The Matrix but a acid trip happens)
Summary Neo is the one. He is all in one and one in all and all in one. He's also Jesus. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-A, likely higher | At least 1-A, likely higher | Beyond 0, likely higher | 1-A, '-1' with Telekinesis | Ocean+, likely way higher Name: Neo the omnipotent Origin: CrimsonStarFallen's trolling Gender: no Age: less than a day Classification: Jesus Powers and Abilities: Beyond Existence, Master of Masters of Martial Arts, Holy Manipulation (Via Jesus powers), Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation (Memetic level. Somehow made a user think this joke was serious), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 0. Made "Memetic" become "Mementic"), Madness Manipulation (Type 3. Made multiple users in discord to go crazy), Reality Warping, Magic (It's a magic this even exists), Boredom Manipulation (Made out of boredom), Meme Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Can manipulate Matrix's laws, making things like "everyone's dick is omnipotent"), Water Manipulation, Non Existence (Phylosofical), Existence Erasure (Erased all NSFW material in the Matrix. Erased all Agent Smiths), Soul Manipulation (In the end, he was our souls), Blessed, Precognition, Regeneration (True-Godly), Immortality (All of them), Acausality (All of them), Transmutation (Can make someone into a weapon), Omega master blaster Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: Outerversal level, likely higher (All humans transcend fiction, proving even omnipotents like TOAA and Azathoth aren't omnipotent. Neo defeated all of Marvel) | At least Outerversal level, likely higher (The Matrix is a reality more real than reality, where even the smallest things transcend the concepts of concepts of dimensional concepts of concepts of transcendence of concepts of transcendence of dimensional concepts. Neo is a Matrix master, and he even stopped bullets, which can kill all fictional characters. Erased all NSFW content in Matrix) | Beyond Omnipotence (Neo defeated multiple infinity immensurable infinities of agents Smith, who are all infinite immensurably above 1-A rain drops. 100 1-As>>>>1 tier 0. Neo also found a answer God didn't give him, making him above Omnipotence) | Outerversal level, Extremely immensurably above beyond the concept of omnipotence with telekinesis (Neo discovers his Jesus powers in the real world, making him able to kill several infinite layers of immensurably infinite layers of immensurably infinites above normal infinite immensurable Omnipotence robots with just a movement of his finger) | Ocean level+, likely much, much higher (At this point, Neo is one with his Jesus self. Agent Smith has absorbed everything in the Matrix, making him so above omnipotence it would be like comparing God to a Matrix raindrop to a being bellow the concept of dimensionality. Killed all Agent Smiths in existence, basically ending the Matrix) Speed: Irrelevant speed | Irrelevant speed+ (Dodged bullets faster than Trinity could say "Dodge this") | I don't know what to put here | How was your day? | Jesus level Lifting Strength: ¯\_(ツ)_/¯ Striking Strength: Kung Fu master level Durability: Outerversal level, likely higher| At least Outerversal level, likely higher (Tanked 2 bullets) | Beyond Omnipotence (Survived a beating from the Agents Smiths) | Outerversal ''' | '''Ocean level+ (Tanked Smiths attacks) Stamina: As much as Crimson can stand doing this joke Range: Beyond the concept of range (Drawed all of a discord server into 1 channel) Standard Equipment: Everything Intelligence: Jesus level Weaknesses: If Crimson tires himself of this joke, it dies Keys: Out of Matrix | In Matrix | Master in Matrix | Out of Matrix, but Jesus | Jesus Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Swathing (This was a stomp) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:CrimsonStarFallen's Profiles Category:Holy Users Category:Good Character Category:Beyond 0 Category:Ocean Tier Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier -1 Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Joke Profiles Category:Mind Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Conceptual Users Category:Madness Users Category:Meme Category:Transmutation Users Category:Law Manipulation Category:Water Users Category:Non-Existing Characters Category:Existence Erasers Category:Soul Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortality Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Characters Category:Jesus Category:Meme Manipulation